


In-flight Meeting with LoVe

by Steffx621



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hawaii, Prompt Fic, plane trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffx621/pseuds/Steffx621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one when Veronica Mars fell asleep on no one other than Logan Echolls on a perfectly endless plane trip to Hawaii. Shenanigans ensued between them thereafter of course. LoVe.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-flight Meeting with LoVe

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone up for an overly random LoVe one-shot y'all? :) 
> 
> It came from this prompt I read on Tumblr (( I fell asleep on your shoulder and you were too polite to move or wake me up au )) —I kept picturing these two idiots being their adorable selves on this scenario and I just HAD to write this down. Eh, it's pretty short and silly enough, but hey, it's something, and I actually laughed quite a bit writing it so yeah, anyway, I hope y'all like it at least a little!

* * *

Around hour four of his flight from Los Angeles to Honolulu, Logan felt a weight on his shoulder. He'd slept mostly soundly —ish for the last hour, maybe hour and a half; he definitely had been between sleep cycles when the light weight on his shoulder caused him to stir awake completely.

The reason of said weight was a head full of blonde wavy hair resting against him —as if her own first class seat didn't provide her with enough space.

Logan shook his head ever so slightly as he rested his own head back on the seat. His neck was a little sore and his legs were numbed from being sitting down for four hours now. He'd slept, but he hadn't really been able to rest —not like the petite blonde beside him clearly was.

She was even snoring softly every so often, which truthfully was kind of adorable but he wasn't going to let himself go there now. Her feet were curled up under her on her seat but the better part of her body was inclined in Logan's direction. Logan looked at her over his shoulder for a moment and let out a breath. He only had eyes on a few of the other passengers, the two sleeping kids on the seats across the aisle from him, and a guy three rows in front of him who was sleeping with his head hanging off his seat.

Logan closed his eyes but he knew sleep wasn't going to come his way any time soon —he could grab the book he brought along and read but then again, grabbing his book would mean moving and moving would mean waking up the sleeping beauty sleeping on him. So no, Logan decided better not to bother —he'll get to that book sometime during the next couple of weeks in Hawaii. He'd been looking forward to this vacation for a while —he'd been working hard and almost non-stop for the last six months, and a paradise vacation was definitely due.

Just the thought of the suite he'd booked and an actual bed to rest his sore body was enough to make his lips twitch upwards.

His eyes slowly fell close eventually but just when Logan thought he might be actually falling asleep again, the weight on his shoulder slowly shifted and ultimately lifted off him, waking him up again.

Logan took in a long breath before he opened his eyes and was met with the cause of his wakefulness. "I believe you fell asleep on me, Miss," He said then pointedly looking seriously in the direction of the sleepy woman before him.

She was rubbing on her eyes and forcing herself not to yawn too widely as she focused on the words Logan was saying. "S'that so?"

"Mm-hmm…" Logan replied rather petulantly. "You actually  _prevented me_  from sleeping soundly,"

Veronica gave him an " _Are you serious_?" look but Logan didn't look ruffled. She sat up a little straighter on her seat and eyed him as he wiggled his eyebrows expectantly. "Are you waiting for me to apologize or…?"

"I haven't thought about it," Logan considered. "But now that you bring it up, an apology sounds quite perfect right about now," He said, sounding serious and even rather stern.

Veronica looked away from him for all of ten seconds before chinning up again, and meeting his brown eyes. She stayed quiet though, making Logan tap an imaginary watch he didn't have on his left wrist. "Well,"

"You are a bit of a jackass, have you been told this?"

"Why, now that you mention it—"

"Stop," Veronica cut him off suddenly, barely taking that smug smirk on his face. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, okay? I am greatly sorry for the inconvenience… _sir_ ," She said between gritted teeth, painfully stressing every word.

Logan in any case looked pleased, and the smug look on his face only got stronger.

Veronica couldn't deny it if she wanted how much she was aching to smile —if only a little bit at this whole exchange.

"Well now, was that so hard?" He asked then, and Veronica groaned. "What? What did I say? Excuse me ma'am, but it's only fair I complained —you were after all sleeping on my person,"

"Oh I know, you've made that fairly clear," She nodded yet also rolled her eyes at his stupidly annoying patronizing tone. "I'll try to keep  _my person_ from  _your person_ in the future,"

"Oh well now, that's not  _entirely_  necessary,"

The smug smirk on his face was still there, but his words were too much for her not to bite. Ugh, damn this pretty white boy. "Is that so?"

"Well of course," Logan replied with a dismissive hand gesture. "It's a bit of an extreme to say your person will  _never_ be on mine—"

"Why is that!?" Veronica couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her at those words —Lord, he was ridiculous!

"Well," Logan began but then looked at Veronica oddly. "Have you even  _looked_ at me?" He gloated and Veronica laughed rolling her eyes so hard Logan actually had to wait a good ten seconds before her eyes were focused again on him. "I'm serious —why wouldn't you want to be on my person?  _That_ is the real question, Miss,"

"I'm  _Veronica_ ," Veronica spat then because the whole Miss was driving her crazy.

Logan almost laughed, but managed to keep his straight face for a little while longer as he mockingly reached out his right hand out for Veronica to shake.

She glared at him and at his hand and shook her head.

"What? It's only fair I introduce myself, too, no?"

"No," Veronica deadpanned, and instead turned on her seat so that she wasn't facing him anymore. She folded her arms in front of her, and then out of the corner of her eye saw Logan waving an idiotic imaginary white flag in the air.

"Did my asshole routine go a little bit too far?"

Veronica looked at him sideways, and nodded once curtly. "You think?"

Logan let out a long breath and looked at her helplessly. He was leaning down uncomfortably only so that he could catch her face and those beautiful blue eyes of hers. They were sparkling and Logan found he loved looking into them while she spoke. "I apologize deeply then, Miss," He said, but then Veronica quickly turned her head to him and glared. He grinned sheepishly. "I apologize,  _Veronica_ ,"

She kept her eyes strongly on him for a good few seconds before flippantly shrugging her shoulders. "S'alright…"

"So…" Logan let out then. "What brings you to Hawaii?"

Veronica looked at him oddly, but recovered her poker face quickly enough. She eyed their neighbor passengers for a small moment before looking back at Logan. "If you must know—"

"—Oh I  _really_ do," He chimed in annoyingly.

Veronica yet again rolled her eyes. "I was saying," She cleared her throat offering him a mild glare. "I'm going on vacation,"

"Really?" Logan asked quickly with an overly exaggerated expression on his face.

Veronica let out a calming breath and nodded. "Uh huh,"

"Well, would you believe me if I say I'm coming to Hawaii on a vacation too?"

Veronica looked at him incredulously. "Well, considering Hawaii is one of the top vacation destinations in America, I'm gonna say it's not really that far-stretched,"

Mockingly, Logan nodded his head at her. "Aren't you smart," He let out trying extremely hard not to start laughing hard right then and there. "Then again I'm not really that smart myself, so maybe you are just average,"

Veronica's mouth went agape at that, but she recovered in about two seconds. "I'm  _this_ close to complain with the stewardess about you,"

"Hey now, that wouldn't be nice," Logan replied right away, using his hand to push down the hand Veronica was using to show him just how close she was to tell on him. "Why don't you just tell me more about this vacation of yours…"

"Yeah, because that is  _exactly_  what I want,"

"Great," Logan goofily clapped his hands in front of him. "So are you taking this vacation break by yourself?"

Veronica could hardly believe he was still talking —she shook her head slightly to herself before shifting her eyes back to Logan. "Nope," She replied shortly.

"Oh so you have company,"

"Well, if I'm not by myself that kind of implies that I have company, no?"

Logan nodded his head. "Definitely." He agreed. "Who you came with then?"

"Aren't you nosey now?"

He nodded —Logan was so not ashamed to admit to that. "That's me," He said back playfully. "My wife  _loves_  that about me by the way,"

"Oh I'm sure she does," Veronica told him back nodding, feigning enthusiasm. "Lucky girl,"

"Oh she is," Logan agreed easily. "So are  _you_ married?"

"Yup," Veronica let out simply, hardly sparing him a look.

Logan nodded at her answer. "Of course,"

"What is  _that_  supposed to mean?"

"Well, that you are a pretty girl, it just makes sense a man was smart enough not to let you go," Logan explained lightly. "How long have you guys been married?" He asked before Veronica could get a word in to refute his previous comment.

She rolled her eyes at him, but still held up one of her hands up. She held up all of her five fingers and wiggled them in the air for Logan.

"Months?"

She looked at him slightly narrowing her eyes. " _Years_ …"

Logan nodded at that, his eyes never shifting from hers. "Lucky man, I'm sure,"

"Oh he definitely is," Veronica replied quickly. "Some days I'm not even sure why I stick it out with him though,"

Logan's mouth went open at that, and for a few seconds he just looked at her. "Well," He said after a moment. "Hawaii  _is_  a great destination —I'm sure you and your unworthy-of-you husband are going to have a great time,"

At those words, she actually turned to look at him properly and smiled —actually  _smiled_ up at him. "I'm sure we will," She told him patronizingly. "See, he is not the smartest or prettiest, but he has  _some_ redeeming qualities even  _I_  can appreciate,"

Logan frowned at her. "Veronica,"

"Yes?" She answered firmly looking up into his eyes. She batted her eyelashes and before he could get any words in, she smirked her very best smirk.

Logan looked away and crossed his arms. "I'm not liking this game anymore,"

She broke up laughing almost hysterically first, and while at first Logan's instinct was to roll his eyes and pout, soon enough he was almost laughing a little too. Veronica was kicking her tiny ineffectual legs on her seat and holding onto her stomach that was starting to hurt a little from laughing so hard.

"You started it so don't go complaining now!" Veronica said, pausing her laughter just long enough to get those words out.

Logan was still pouting slightly and it only made her want to laugh even more.

"It's  _not fun_  when you start with the mean!"

"Hey, I wasn't being mean!" She cried playfully. "Telling the truth isn't meanness you cry baby!"

"See, there you are with the mean again!" Logan called a little too loud before he could stop himself.

Veronica's hand went to cover his mouth but it was too late —a stewardess was already making her way to them by then.

Veronica dropped her hand quickly when she felt the woman behind her.

"Everything okay over here?"

The two of them froze on their spots and with rather wide eyes turned to the stewardess standing by their seats.

Veronica recovered first, and nodded rapidly. "Sure we are," She assured the lady. "Thank you," She added even though the flight attendant was still looking funny in their direction.

"Great," She smiled in spite of herself then. "Is there something I can do for you? Drinks? Some snack while we land?"

"We are good," Veronica replied quickly. She then looked at Logan and widened her eyes at him.

He clued in after about five seconds. "We are good for now, thank you miss,"

The stewardess forced a little smile their way before finally moving on.

Veronica burst into laughter again, and moved to lean on Logan, burying her face on his chest. He instinctively reached out for her, and hugged her if only a little closer to him. "How come we can never behave like normal human beings?" She asked him while still laughing, and Logan could only look down at her happy self and smile.

He shrugged. "Maybe because we aren't really  _that_ normal?"

She gave him a helpless " _you are right_ " look, before leaning up and kissing his mouth hard and fiercely. Being silly and playing pretend was fun once in a while, but reality surely was much better when she got to kiss that mouth of his whenever the hell she wanted. "You are not mad are you?"

He looked at her as if she were a bit crazy and shook his head. "No, of course not," Logan told her sincerely. He lifted up his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks lovingly. "Is because of the ears right? That's why I don't get the prettiest husband trophy, right?"

"Shut up," Veronica cried playfully smacking him on the chest. "I was joking,"

"Oh, so  _I am_  the prettiest?"

"Stop," Veronica laughed, trying to pull away from him, but Logan didn't quite let her do as much.

Instead, he kept his hands on her face and pulled her to him gently. He took her lips with his and kissed her deeply one more time.

They hadn't pulled away completely when Logan opened his eyes after the kiss, but instead of meeting Veronica's as he'd planned, he was met with his plane neighbors across the aisle looking in their direction quite disgustedly. He had to struggle not to burst out laughing right then and there. "What? Is not as if this is the first time you guys have seen us kissing?"

At his words, Veronica turned from Logan immediately, and fixed her eyes on the two small people looking at them as if they were aliens.

Their youngest spoke first. "Yeah, but…we are in  _public_ ," Amy said with a scrunched up face, and twisted lips.

Billy, their oldest, who had turned eleven only a few months ago, only nodded in agreement with his sister.

Veronica rolled her eyes at them playfully and batted a hand in front of her. "We are going to be on this plane for at least three more hours so if I were you and didn't want to witness the parental PDA that's about to happen, I'll put on a movie or something,"

"Mom!" The two children cried in unison before covering their faces.

"I'm serious," Veronica insisted anyway.

They looked at Logan as in for help, but he simply looked at the two of them helplessly and shrugged. "Hey, you guys know I can't tell her no, so…"

"Fine fine, stop, we'll just watch a show or something…" Billy spoke then, and let out a long breath before sitting back on his seat.

Amy kept her eyes on their parents for a little while longer before puffing and shaking her head. "But we are in public," She whined again mostly to herself as she too sat back properly on her seat, and grabbed her earphones.

Both Veronica and Logan could hardly contain the smiles on their faces —their kids were awesome, but they were also ten and eleven and reaching that age when apparently they weren't the coolest adults in the planet for them anymore.

Oh well.

"So…this PDA of which you speak, were you serious?"

Veronica chuckled at his words, and after giving the kids one more look, she turned to Logan and nodded strongly. "Oh most definitely sir,"

Logan grinned widely and didn't need more to go reach for her face again and kiss her.

"I love you,"

"Yeah," She grinned against his mouth because what the hell. "You too," She said and the words weren't out completely when Logan was already tickling her and attacking her mouth as discretely yet as efficiently as he could.

"Say it!"

She was laughing and squirming on her seat, and yet that moment she opened her eyes and met those big brown eyes of his, she couldn't deny him. "Fine fine," She shrieked grabbing both his hands preventing him from tickling her more. "I love you too —with all of my heart," She said half-laughing, yet one hundred percent seriously.

Logan grinned again. "That's better," He told her easily. "I love you too,"

"Oh I know," Veronica replied quickly before moving so that she was almost on him. "What were you saying before about  _my_  person on  _your_  person?"

Logan laughed wholeheartedly at the question and just looked at her wondering for the millionth time just how he'd gotten so lucky. "Only that I love it, I love it so freaking much Veronica," He promised and then kissed her yet again.

Yep, this was  _definitely_  going to be a great vacation, all right…

_~Fin~_


End file.
